Cannabis extract is known to have therapeutic effects. Those effects depend on the extract composition, including the content and nature of various cannabinoids and possibly also on the content of non-cannabinoid cannabis components, such as terpenes. Cannabis therapeutic effects are, in many cases, personal and can change from one patients to the other. Honey is known to have therapeutic effects. There is a need for greater and additional therapeutic effects. Combining honey with cannabis active components faces challenges, such as instable and inconsistent compositions, which as such are unsuitable for use as therapeutic compositions.